A Hikari's Wish
by YXSOtaroRuiyenYXS
Summary: A hikari gets sick but it isn't just any sickness. But what caused it? And how can it be cured? R&R [COMPLETE] Any ides for new ficcie that u want me to write please Reveiw or email me!
1. Chapter 1

Otaro: Well here is another fic of mine. Hope ya enjoi this one. My other fic is on hold. I had to get this idea down befoer I forgot it. -

Yugi: I'm in this one right?

Otaro: You're in all of them Yugi!

Yugi: What is this one about?

Otaro: Read and find out. No OCs in this fic just characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi do the disclaimer please.

Yugi: Sure. Otaro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she wishes that you enjoi this fic anyway.

Otaro: ON WITH THE FIC

Things you need to know.

-Yami to Hikari-

--Hikari to Yami--

'thoughts'

"speaking"

------Scene Change-----

It started as just another quiet day in Domino. The sun shining, birds singing, and people walking down the streets, hurridley trying to get to where they needed to be. A young boy, around the age of 16 or so with tri-coloured hair, ran down the streets towards Domino High School. He ran past crowds of people and even almost ran into one person in his attempt to make it to school on time. -Yugi what's the rush?- A voice asked inside his head.

--I am going to be late for school if I don't hurry, Yami.-- Yugi replied, as he continued to run towards the school.

-Well if you hadn't woken up so late, you wouldn't have to be in such a rush.- Yami noted.

--Well if you hadn't kept me up all night I wouldn't have woken up late.-- Yugi said rolling his eyes.

-Good point.-

Yugi turned a corner and saw his school come into veiw, along with a huge crowd that started to form at the school's gates. --Wonder what's going on here.--

-You got me. Looks like something pretty big though.- Yami stated.

--Wow you sure are good at pointing out the obvious aren't you Yami?-- Yugi joked. Yami grunted in replie.

Yugi ran up to his blonde haired friend. " Joey what's going on here?"

Joey spun around and looked at his short friend. "Oh. Hey Yuge. Dunno jus' got here. It seems to be pretty big though."

-Wow he must be REALLy smart if he figures that out by himself.--Yami joked through their link.

-Quiet.- Yugi warned.

The crowd continued to grow as people off the streets came up to see what was wrong. Whispers were heard amongst the crowd of what might be going on. "Quiet everyone. Please quiet down." Mr. Kimamyo stated as he tried to get everyone quieted down. Joey and Yugi looked up towards their principle. "Becuase of something going on at the school we will be closed for today. Please make your way home and all questions will be answered tomorrow. Thank you." Cheers were heard from all the students as they ran from the school and towards their homes.

-Well you woke up for nothing.- Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

Yugi and Joey made their way through the crowded streets toward their homes, which weren't that far from each other. "Well that was odd. I wonder what happened at the school." Yugi said as they crossed the street.

"Dunno. But we'll find out tomorrow." Joey said. "Jus' can't wait till I get home. I'm gonna take a nap."

-Is that what you are going to do when you get home Yugi?- Yami asked through their link.

--Why do always interrupt my conversations Yami?--

-You don't want me to?-

--Sometimes it's all right but sometimes it gets annoying.--

-So.-

Joey looked at Yugi's blank stare and figured that he was talking to Yami. "Talkin' to Yami again Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Huh? Oh...yea." Yugi said blushing slighty. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Joey."

"See ya." They waved to each other and went their seperate ways to their homes.

-------The Next Day-------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clocked blared it's stupid beeping noise, signaling that it was time to get up. -Yugi time to get up. Don't want to be late today.- Yami said through their link.

"Yea Yea I'm up." Yugi said sitting up in bed. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Yami came out of the puzzle and looked Yugi over. "You feeling okay Yugi? You look sick." Yami said reaching out his hand to feel Yugi's forehead.

Yugi brushed Yami's hand away and smiled. "Yea I'm fine Yami don't you worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes Yami." Yugi said firmly, signaling that the disscussion was over. Yugi got up from bed, changed and ran out the door.

-------At School------

"Hey Yugi, you feelin' okay?" Joey asked Yugi once they were seated in first period.

Yugi smiled up at his best friend. "Yea of course. Why do you ask?" Yugi asked politely.

"Well cuz you look awfully pale."

"And you have dark circles under you're eyes." Ryou said coming up to Yugi and Joey.

"Yea you sure you're felling alright?" Bakura asked.

"Yea you guys worry too much. Now sit down before the teacher comes in or you'll get in trouble." Yugi warned. They reluctantley sat down just as the teacher walked in and placed her stuff on the desk.

"Okay class quiet down and take your seats." Mrs. Hero said picking up a piece of chalk. She went on to teach History, something that Yugi knew a lot about know thanks to Yami.

Then a wave of dizziness washed over Yugi, along with a sharp pain in his chest. Yugi grabbed his chest in pain and rested his head on his desk. 'What's wrong with me?' Yugi asked himself. He moaned quietly in pain and fell out of his chair, passing out before he touched the ground.

-------At Home-------

A wave of pain ran throught the link and Yami clutched his chest in pain and fell to his kees. 'YUGI! Something is wrong.'

Otaro: Well that was the end of chapter 1. Hope ya liked it!

Yugi: Why me?

Otaro: Cuz I love you.

Yugi: Why do you hurt me so?

Otaro: Cuz...Yami loves you.

Yami: It's the truth Yugi.

Yugi: But you have to love me you're my Yami.

Yami: Not true Yugi dearest.

Otaro: Ooookay. Anyway please reveiw. FLAMES WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU. I'll make Yugi come after you.

Yugi: I know where you live.

Yami: Don't hurt him I'll send you to the shadow realm where you will be totured for life.

Otaro: -sweatdrop- Ooookay Yami calm down! Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Otaro: Well A bunch of you said you liked my fic so I am updating cuz I finally got a computer! Don't worry I'll update my other story soon!

Thank you to all my reveiwers i love you sooo much. Kisses&Huggles

Yugi: ANOTHER chapter?

Otaro: yea this one's short but it is kinda funny at the end. I had to try to make it funny.

Yugi: Yea Whatever.

Otaro: You're not making fun of me are you? Cuz if ya are I am sooo killing you off.

Yugi: I'll be good.

Otaro: Good boy. Now ummmmmmm who should we have do the Disclaimer?

Yugi: Yami...

Otaro: Okay Yami?

Yami: Leave me alone!

Otaro: YUGI!

Yami: -runs into the room- What happened? What's wrong with Yugi?

Otaro: he he nothing.

Yami: WHAT! Then why'd you call me?

Otaro: Yugi wants you to do the Disclaimer.

Yami: If it will make you leave me alone. Otaro doesn't own Yugioh and if she gives me another false alarm I'm gonna kill her. Happy?

Otaro: Very. Oh and if you don't be nice to me...I'll kill Yugi.

Yugi: BE NICE PLEASE!

Chapter 2

"Is he going to be okay?" Joey asked the Nurse.

"Yes. A few days in bed and he'll be alright." The Nurse said taking the thermometer out of Yugi's mouth. "103.5. You should have stayed home Mr. Moto."

"I felt fine before I left." Yugi defended.

"C'mon man let's get'cha home." Joey said fishing his keys out of his pocket. Yugi nodded and hopped off the bed.

------At home-----

Yami was pacing back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Yugi and Joey to arrive. Joey had called him from the school saying the Yugi had passed out and that he would bring him home.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. The Nurse said to keep him in bed fer a few days." Joey said.

"How can I NOT worry, Joey? I kinda have to worry."

"Yea, yea, I know. But try not ta okay?"

It seemed like it was taking forever for them to drive just a few minutes from school back home. Yami stopped in front of the door. What if something bad had happened? What if they got in an accident or something? Yami couldn't stand the thought of this. 'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.'

"Hiya Yami." Joey said walking through the door with Yugi following close behind.

You have no clue how much Yami wanted to run up and hug Joey at that moment. But instead he walked up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you that you should have stayed home."

"I know. I should have listened to you. But hey we're teenagers. Why be teenagers if we have to listen to our guardians all the time?"

"You know you don't sound like you're sick, Yuge." Joey commented.

"Yea, I'm faking it JUST to get out of school, Joey." Yugi joked. "I put on Yami's makeup to make me look like this."

Joey looked up at Yami. "You wear makeup?"

Yami rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. "You probably ARE faking it Yugi but I don't want to take any chances. Straight up to bed."

"You ain't my mother."

"I will be if I have to."

"Okay you two stop it."

Yugi stuck out his tongue and walked up the stairs to his room. Joey flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. "Just like always. Nothing to watch." Joey said surfing through the channels. He clicked off the Tv and turned to Yami. "Wanna prank call Kaiba? We can go upstairs in Yugi's room and have him call."

"Yugi doesn't prank call."

"Whatever." Joey said getting up and walking upstairs. Yami followed. 'Yugi doesn't prank call…does he?' "Yuge can we come in?" 'He doesn't even have Kaiba's number…does he?'

--------At kaiba's-------

RIIIING RIIIING

"WHO IS CALLING ME?" Kaiba yelled picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"-static-"

"Heeelloooo? If no one is there I am hanging up."

"Umm yes. Is this the Kaiba residence?"

"No it's the Wheeler's."

"OH…so you FINALLY married him?"

"WHAT! No, I was joking around."

"Really? You're not the type of person to joke around."

"Who is this?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know who I am talking to."

"Ummm…he he I'm god he he he and you've been deported (distorted voice) to hell (regular voice) have a nice day now." Click.

"Okay." Kaiba said hanging up the phone.

RIIIIIIING RIIIING

"Hello?"

"One more thing…Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Do you hate me? And why'd you marry Joey? I thought you loved me…" Click.

"Uhh…whatever."

Otaro: Welll that's it!

Yugi: That was short.

Otaro: Duh I already told you it was.

Yugi: Oh yea in the beginning.

Otaro: You remember? Good boy.

Yami: HEY. He;s s'possed to be in bed.

Otaro: LEAVE US ALONE.

Yami: No. Yugi get in bed NOW.

Otaro: You're not being very nice to me. You know what happens when you're not nice to me. Don't you?

Yami: Carry on.

Otaro: Please R&R FLAMES WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU.

Yugi: he he I know where you live and I have connections with a psychopath.

Otaro: Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Otaro: Well here is another chappie for all my lovley reveiwers!

**Guardian Of the Hell Gate:** yea you did reveiw the first chapter. Thanx for reveiwing. Paige is only in the Humor or Fantasy stories never in Angst. Her and Angst just don't go together! luv ya Kisses&Huggles

**stands-tall-among-shadows:** This chapter is for you. Please eat. Vegetables are yuck cept carrots. Don't get the Broccoli Disease. luv ya Kisses&Huggles

**yugirules:** I had to try and make it funny. That's just what I do. Thank you for reveiwing. luv ya Kisses&Huggles

**Jenny C:** Thank you for reveiwing sorry for the cliff hanger. Did not know what to write. luv ya Kisses&Huggles

**Yamitano:** Well my butt is moving and I am writing more chapters. luv ya Kisses&Huggle

Yugi: I'm a WHAT?

Otaro: Oh you actually read my fics.

Yugi: Well yes. They're good. but this is absurd!

Otaro: I DONT OWN YUGIHO WAAAAA> ON with the fic.

Chapter 3

"What was that all about Seto?" Mokuba asked when he walked into the room,

"Some stupid prank call. Again." Seto said typing away on his laptop computer. (A/N: Hey! Why does HE have a laptop I WANNA LAPTOP!)He looked up at his little brother, who was tryong hard to not giggle. "What's so funny?"

-------With Yami------

Yami stood dumbstruck in Yugi's room. Yugi placed the phone back down and walked over to his bed. Joey had a weird look on his face and sat down in the chair by Yugi's desk. "So what did Kaiba say?"

"Um…well. Nothing really." Yugi shrugged.

"Then why'd you say 'Oh so you finally married him?'"

"Oh…uh…he he." Yugi blushed slightly. "It was nothing Joey 'sides you were the one who told me to prank call him anyway."

"Yea cuz ya did it before."

"Whoa…whoa wait a minute. Before?" Yami asked looking from Joey to Yugi and back to Joey.

"Uh yea when we were at the arcade a few days ago. You was watchin' Tea on that Dance thing and me and Yugi prank called people."

Yami looked over at Yugi who had an innocent little smile on his face. "Why was I never informed?"

"Um…because you wouldn't approve." Yugi said.

Yami put a hurt look on his face. "So you don't think I'm fun?"

"Sometimes…." Yugi said.

"Whatever. You should be in bed and resting Yugi." Yami said getting up.

"But I feel fine.?" Yugi protested.

"So the Nurse said the keep you in bed for a few days. Now get in bed."

"Fine, mommy."

After tucking Yugi in Joey and Yami went downstairs so he could rest. "Y'know he doesn't look sick." Joey said walking towards the front door. "Maybe he is faking it."

"How can he fake a 103.5 degree fever?"

Joey shrugged. "Dunno. Well See ya later."

"Bye."

----3:30am-------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yami awoke to the sound of someone screaming. Yami sat upright and looked around. Then a thought came to him. Yugi. Something might be wrong. Yami threw the covers off him and ran to Yugi's room. "Yugi you ok?" Yami asked slowly opening the door. He looked around the room but found it empty. "Yugi?" Yami asked opening the closet? "You in here?"

"Leave." A small voice said.

Yami bent down and peered under the bed. "Yugi?"

"Please leave." Yugi said from under the bed.

"Why? What's wrong." Yami reached his hand under the bed and reached for Yugi.

Yugi pulled away. "Please leave."

Yami grabbed Yugi by his sleeve and proceeded to drag him out. "C'mon Yugi it's just me. What happened did you have a bad dream?" Yami asked after pulling Yugi out from under the bed. Yami then noticed something was wrong.

"I wish it was a dream." Yugi stated.

"Yugi what's wrong." Yami asked turning Yugi around so he faced him. Or should I say she. Yami gasped. Yugi's once spiky magenta, black, and blond hair, was down to his shoulders and curled around the edges of his face. His hair was black now insread of the three colors. Yugi's eyes were now small and a soft purple color but still remained innocent. "Y..Yugi?" Yami asked again.

"Yea. Hard to believe huh?" Yugi asked in a small girlie voice.

Yami tried hard to not laugh. Yugi looked up a him, his black hair falling around his face. Yami couldn't help it. He began to laugh. "It's not funny." Yugi said sadly.

"It kinda is." Yami said in between giggles. (A/N: Ooooo Girlie) Yugi looked up at Yami with a small frown on his face and tears in his eyes and Yami stopped his laughing. "Sorry Yugi."

"My name isn't Yugi anymore." Yugi said.

"Oh really then what is it?"

"I don't know. But it can't be Yugi. It's not a girl name." Yugi said blushing.

"Well then I guess we have to think of a name now huh?" Yami said getting up and walking over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked walking over towards Yami who was typing away on the computer.

"Looking up a name."

"What type of name? I mean shouldn't it have a meaning."

"Well yea. So what do you want it to mean?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know you pick."

"Okay well how about…(A/N: I am looking up a name!) Akiko?" Yami asked.

"What does it mean?"

"Bright Light. It sounds cute."

"Um…Okay. What about a last name?"

"Umm…(A/n: Looking for a name!) Kiara. It means small and dark."

"Okay so Akiko Kiara?" Yugi said trying to get the hang of saying it.

"Yea. You are now Akiko Kiara. See it sounds cute. " Yami said smiling.

"Ummm are we sure we want it to sound cute?"

"Uh…you ARE a girl." Yami stated.

"Doesn't mean it supposed to sound CUTE."

"Well we should get you some clothes I mean you are going to school aren't you?"

"What?"

-----The Next day at School-----

"Class…Classs…settle down. I have some news for all of you. We have a new student today who moved here all the way from New York!" Silence. "Please welcome Akiko Kiara." Yami giggled a little and palced his head on the desk.

A girl the size of Yugi with soft amethyst eyes and dark black hair walked to the front of the class, head down. "She must be really nervous." Tea whispered.

"Yea but she's hot." Joey said softly. Yami lifted his head up.

"Everyone say hi." Silence. "Okay Akiko you may sit next to Yami Moto. Yami will you please raise your---" Akiko walked over and sat down next to Yami. "Yami you will help Akiko with her work and show her around the school after class." Yami nodded and looked over at Joey who was snickering. Yami glared at him.

Yami decided to start a conversation with Akiko. "So Akiko." She raised her head when she heard the sound of her name. "How's it going?"

She shrugged and continued to look at the desk. "C'mon you can't be shy forever." Yami commented.

"I know." Akiko sayed softly. "But I feel like I'm new here. It feels weird. I mean I've been here for almost two years already."

"Yea. But technically you are new here." Yami stated.

"I know."

Otaro: End of chappie three!

Yugi: i can't believe you wrote this.

Otaro: Aw C'mon you're cute!

Yugi: Uh.

Otaro: Please R&R! I LUV YA. Thanx to all my reveiwers. Kisses&Huggles


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi: Um...well here is another chapter. Uh...Thank you to all the reveiwers who...um...reveiwed. and stuff.

Yami: yugi what are you doing?

Yugi: Nothing.

Yami: Where's Otaro?

Yugi: Um...I don't know. Who is Otaro?

Yami: Yugi you're not telling me something.

Yugi:-stares at Yami-

Yami: You killed her? You killed the author of this story. Now she can't write anymo-- -thinks- nevermind. Good job Yugi.

Yugi: Otaro does not own Yugioh.

Yami: Finally no Otaro. -starts dancing-

Otaro: Oh be quiet I'm right here.

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 4

Akiko walked down the crowded hallway trying to find her next class. She stopped in front of the bathrooms to look at her schedule to make sure she was going the right way. Mrs. Kinshin/History/Room 212. Yup she was going the right way. Room 212 was just down the hall. She just hoped she made it in time. With the crowd in the hallway, she couldn't be quite sure so she'd have to move fast.

She pushed her way through a crowd of people and walked up to her classroom. 'Cool, three minutes left till the bell rings.' She said looking at the clock. She straightened out her skirt and slowly opened the door. 'Oh great.' In the last seat in the back of the classroom sat Joey, Tristan, and Tea, chatting away.

Akiko slowly walked up to an empty seat and sat down. She quietly pulled out her notebook and started to doodle. 'Why do I have to be stuck in a classroom with _them_?' She asked herself. 'Well at least I know this is going to be fun.'

Joey looked up from his chat with Tea and looked to see who came in. He looked over and saw Akiko sitting in at a desk on the other side of the classroom, head bent over her notebook, scribbling random things and deep in thought. "Hello? Joey? Can ya hear me man?" Tristan yelled waving a hand in front of Joey's face.

"Huh? What?" Joey asked blinking a few times.

"Did ya hear what I said?"

"Uh…no."

"You feeling alright Joey?" Tea asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea." Joey said looking back over at Akiko who was staring up at the clock.

"Oh…her." Tea said. "I have no clue why you like her. I mean she is just another cheerleader type girlie girl who will never date you."

"Nonsense. She will go out with me because NO ONE can resist Joey Wheeler, Duelist Expert!" Joey said standing up and placing one leg on his desk. "Watch this." Joey got up and made his way over to Akiko. "Hey Akiko."

Akiko lifted her head at the sound of her name. She turned and saw Joey walking towards, a goofy grin on his face. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Um…Hello?"

"Hiya Akiko. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me to the arcade today after school."

"Um…I'm not sure. I don't really like arcades."

"Aw c'mon it will be lots of fun and we will all be there so it isn't like a date but it kinda is. So will you go?"

"I…I guess so."

Joey stood up and pointed a finger at Tea and Tristan. "HA! So there she is going with me to the arcade today!"

Ring! "Mr. Wheeler will you please take your seat." Mrs. Kinshin said walking into the classroom.

"Yes Mrs. Kinshin." Joey said walking over to his desk and sitting down. The other students filed in and took their seats. Akiko looked around and all the people and then back up to the teacher, glad that nobody noticed her.

The day dragged on and finally the end of school came. (A/N: WOW that went by fast!) The bell rang and the students ran out of the classrooms and out the front gates. Akiko stayed behind and walked slowly hoping she could get out of going to the arcade with Joey. No such luck. "Hey Akiko." She heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Tea running up to her, waving her hand. "Are you coming to the arcade? Joey's really excited."

Akiko blushed and bowed her head. "Um…yea. I'm coming."

Tea smiled. "Awesome. We can walk together if you'd like."

Akiko nodded and they walked out of school Tea going on and on about how they were going to be such great friends and all the fun stuff they were going to do. "We can even make up our own handshake. And we can go to the park, tell each other secrets, share scary stories, and even sleep over each others houses! Oh, we can even wear matching outfits, go to the mall, hang out at Burger World, apply for the same jobs, get our fortune told, go to the carnival (A/N: does this girl ever run out of breath? Yugi:Nope A/N: Grrrrrr Yugi: Welcome to my life.) ride on roller coasters, make balloon animals, watch TV, go out to eat. We'll be BEST BUDS! What's your favorite color? Mines yellow. It's the color of friendship."

Akiko nodded her head to everything Tea said not really paying any attention to her and bored out of her little mind. She really hoped they got to the arcade soon. But at the rate Tea was walking it seemed like it would take awhile. "Although I don't wear yellow that much it is still my favorite color! When I was little I used to wear it all the time but now they don't have good yellow clothing. Yellow shoes are icky too. Do you like to dance? I like to dance. I want to go to New York and study Ballet. Ballet is cool, don't you think? I mean they stand up on their tippy-toes and twirl around. They don't make it look hard, but believe me it is hard. I can't wait until I get enough money to go to New York. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean it is the coolest place ever. What with all the lights, tall buildings, all the people, and places. OH! It'd be so beautiful." She paused and Akiko sighed in relief. "I wonder when I'll go there! Oh my gosh how much money do I need. I totally forgot. I've been saving up and I have no clue how much I need. He he. Wow I can be silly sometimes. Hey Akiko you've been quiet you okay?" Akiko nodded. "Okay well if you're okay then I'm okay. And if I'm okay we're all okay! Right?" Akiko nodded. "I'm glad you agree with me Akiko. See great minds think alike. Oh my gosh. Did you know that there is a History test tomorrow? I haven't studied. I have to study tonight and hope I get a good grade or else my parents won't let me go to New York. You see I have to keep my grades up and save money so I can go to New York."

Akiko sighed and nodded her head. She was bored and was getting annoyed by Tea and all her blabbering. She couldn't even understand half of the things she was saying. And she was walking so slow. By the time they got there it would already be dark. Akiko smiled. 'Keep talking Tea, so I don't have to meet up with Joey at the arcade.'

Otaro: he he tea.

Yugi: Well that was an annoying chapter.

Yami: And funny.

Otaro: I'm glad you agree with me Yami.

Yami: Ew I hate you go away.

Yugi: Ew that was girlie, Yami.

Otaro: It was. Please R&R. Thank you Kisses&Huggles to all my reveiwers.


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL CHAPTER

Otaro: Well here is the Final CHAPPIE! Beware sad ending.

Yugi: What!

Yami: Don't read Yugi.

Yugi: Why not?

Yami: Just don't

Otaro: On with the ficcie!

Chapter 5

Akiko's POV

Why won't she shut her great big yap up? Oh grrrrr. This is sooo annoying. Oh great we're at the arcade just great. Wait, why is 'Kura here? And why is he grinning like that. Wait, Yami's grinning too. What is going on?

Normal POV

"Yes we're here Akiko!" Tea said as they walked towards their group of friends. Akiko shot Yami and 'Kura a 'I-Don't-Know-What-The-Heck-You-Are-Up-To-But-I-Am-Going-To-Find-Out-And-You'll-Be-Sorry' look. Bakura's grin widened as did Yami's. Akiko frowned.

Joey walked up to Akiko and wrapped his arm around her. "So whattya wana do first?"

Akiko blushed. "Um…I don't know. What do you want to do Joseph?"

Joey laughed. "Aw c'mon ya don't haveta call me dat. Just Joey is fine."

"Joey, then." Akiko growled. Bakura walked up to Akiko and placed a hand on her left shoulder. Joey shot him an angry glare.

Bakura bent down and whispered. "We found a cure for your predicament Yugi."

Akiko/Yugi smiled and almost jumped for joy. "Really?" He/She (A/N: HA HA HA ) whispered back. Bakura nodded.

The day went with the group of friends at the arcade playing random games, and Akiko/Yugi kicking Tea's butt at DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Tea sat down and took a sip of her coke. "Wow Akiko you're really…good." Tea said taking a breather.

"Yea you too." Akiko agreed.

"Well I gotta get home. My old man must be wonderin' where I am. See ya." Joey waved goodbye and walked out the arcade doors.

"Yea, I have to get home. I'm going to Itsly in a few weeks. Gotta start packing y'know?"

"Um…yea sure whatever."

"Well bye."

Akiko sighed and walked over to Yami and Bakura. "Well."

"Well what?" Bakura asked.

"What about a cure?"

"Oh that." Bakura stated taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"C'mon where is it. I WANT IT NOW!" Akiko screamed.

"Calm down Yugi, we have it back at home." Yami said holding up his hands.

"Well then let's go home." The three friends walked out of the arcade and back towards the Kame Game Shop.

"Here." Bakura said handing Akiko a vile with a purplish liquid in it.

Akiko took it, then looked at Bakura. "What is this stuff?"

"The cure." Yami said.

"Drink it and you'll turn back to Yugi during the night."

"Really. Awesome." Akiko said and drank the vile of purplish liquid.

The Next Day

"Yami!"

Yami opened his eyes and stared in Yugi's amethyst ones. "Yugi?"

"Yep I'm back!" Yugi stated smiling.

"That's good to hear." Yami said hugging Yugi. Yugi hugged Yami back and giggled.

"Oh I hated being a girl Yami. It was weird. Especially with the way Joey was acting. Ew!"

Yami chuckled. "Well you aren't a girl anymore so we won't have to worry about it!"

"Yea!" Yugi said.

Their life was getting back to normal again. Yugi and Yami went back to school. Their friends asked where Yugi went and where Akiko had gone to. Yugi giggled and blushed when Yami told them what happened. Joey blushed also and said that he was sorry for the way he acted. He blamed it all on his hormones. Their life became normal again. Two normal teens.

Yugi and co. totally forgot about the 'gender' incident and moved on with their lives. They graduated high school. Tea got accepted to the Dance Academy of New York and was going there in a week. Joey got a job in Tokyo. Yami joked and said that he was going to be a stay-at-home-mom, which gave everyone laughs. And Yugi got accepted into an Art College. Everything was perfect.

5 weeks later Yugi died in a car accident because of a drunk driver.

DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE. JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT MAY HAPPEN!

Otaro:-crying-what a weird turn of events.

Yugi:-too shocked to say anything-

Yami: WHY!

Yugi: Yam i you won't let that happen to me right?

Yami: Of course not aibou.

Yugi: -let's out a sigh of releif-

Yami:-holds up hammer,saw, and other random tools- which is why I am going to wreck your car. -runs out-

Yugi: What! YAMI WAIT!

Otaro:-- Uh...R&R and if you have any ideas for other stories reveiw or email me at   
Until then  
Otaro


End file.
